Assasins By Day
by GreenPen42
Summary: I'm a killer. I live in a world full of killers, and my job is to assassinate them. I don't work alone; my friends are killers too. Basically, my life is just a cycle of death, and I can't change that. But I found out that I can, and I decided I will.
1. Chapter I

_Hey! Oh my goodness it's been a while. Okay, so this is my new story. I probably won't be working on my other one since I'm so busy with this. Okay, well, enjoy!_  
><em>DISCLAIMER FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS: I do not own Gakuen Alice.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter I: Welcome to Dengris! (Caution: Carry A Gun At All Times.)<span>

_He looked down at me, with passive eyes that seemed to haunt me all my life. He raised his outstretched arm. Through the darkness of the night, I could make out a slight twinkle below his fist._

_A knife._

_"This is for your own good."_

_Close. Please close. But my eyes wouldn't budge. They remained wide open as he brought his weapon further and further down to the ground, straight towards me. My whole body went stiff. The seconds that passed felt like years that belonged to a hundred-year old child._

_Who?_

_The corner of his lips made the slightest movement upwards, and he plunged the knife deep into his heart._

_Who are you?_

_The man slumped to the wooden ground, his name spilling all around him in red. He became still as I slowly inched away when the impact of his fall made me regain some feeling in my legs. I tried to escape his blood, which reached and reached for me despite the distance I managed to make. When I felt a steel post hit my back, I knew it was the farthest I could go._

_But it wasn't far enough from him._

_When I felt the cold strike of the string of blood creeping beneath my toes, I screamed._

_Who?_

_Who are you?_

_Why did you kill me?_

* * *

><p>Load. Cock.<p>

I tilted my head to the right, feeling a whoosh of hot air pass my left ear. I slowly fluttered my eyes open, using my finger to sweep away the eye boogers that tried to glue it shut. "Mm…Hotaru?"

"Wake up, idiot." She stood to the side of my bed, pointing a gun at me. She tucked it between the waistline of her pants as soon as I reluctantly sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?" I asked while yawning.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed. You're late again."

"Oh…really?" I hugged my blanket and nuzzled into my lap. "Then, forty more minutes."

The menacing sound of her cocking her gun again infiltrated my ears. Knowing she's serious, I straightened my neck with an alarmed push.

"Okay, okay! Good morning to you too." I looked at her, then to the gun that was being held between her fingers, and I crossed my arms. "Do you hate me?"

She looked down at me, putting on an _isn't it obvious? Oh right, you're Mikan_ face. "Yes, more than you could imagine."

I brushed her answer off and pretended she said _of course not. _"Why on _earth_ do you shoot _real _bullets to wake me up?"

"Would rather it be fake, then?"

"What? No, Hotaru! All I'm saying is that a simple 'wake up, dear Mikan!' would've worked," I said through one, deep sigh.

"Not on you."

I jabbed my finger into her abdomen. "You know, you're going to kill me one of these days."

"Well, you're alive now," she said as she softly slapped my hand away and threw me my everyday outfit; a white tank and jeans that only reached the middle of my kneecap. "Hurry and change."

Hotaru strided out of the room no more than a second later. Her long, violet hued hair swayed gracefully behind her, making me reminisce of the time when it used to be extremely short.

And she said she was never going to let her hair reach beyond her shoulders.

I had to manipulate the blankets before I could get my feet out of the tangled mess. When I planted myself on top of the cold and hard concrete floor, it sent unbelievably piercing chills up my spine.

To others, being in an un-heated place in Antarctica with nothing but a few layers of thin clothing and no shoes to walk around in, would probably mean you've deserved to worst kind of punishment that Mother Earth could give you.

But to me, it meant that I was home.

This is a facility called Dengris, an underground cave. It's smack in the middle of nowhere in one of the world's coldest continent. No one knows where we are-wait, scratch that-no one knows where we're hidden. The thing about Dengris; it's not normal. I'm cutting through all the useless explanation and just come out with it; we are killers-in-progress. You see, the world's balance is very fragile. It can be broken with a pair of evil hands. Dengris was built for the specific reason to hunt any corrupt minds down and stop them from doing anything, well, bad. Referring to 'we', there's 197 more kids ranging from ages three to eighteen other than me. This place raised and trains us ever since our adolescent years. And because of that, we are specialized, experts, and conceivably knowledgeable in the art of saving human society. We can handle weapons and machines better than the best, and we do things that no child should even have to know about. Sometimes, when I see tiny 5 year olds pulling a trigger to a man's head, I'm so thankful that they're on my side.

Is that a good thing? Is it bad to kill someone just because of their stupid mistakes? Sometimes I have conflictions within my head about this. But, I remind myself that peace is good, and we strive for peace here. So we're kinda like superheroes. Just in a weird, ironic way.

As for me, I've been in here for as long as I can recall. Well, for as long as the six-year old me can recall. Ten years ago, I was found at Dengris's front door. Frostbitten all over my body, dangerously skinny, and my eyes held a look that a child shouldn't hold, even the ones in Dengris. You can say that if anyone saw my appearance, they would think that I'm a living dead trampling on Earth. Luckily enough, a teacher named Narumi took me in as soon as he found me, and nurtured me back to health. I liked him right away because I can tell that he didn't care out of pity, but merely out of his generosity. Days later when I was stable enough to start speaking, we began interrogation. He asked the most simplest questions.

_"Where'd you come from?"_

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Do you remember anything?"_

_"Who are you?"_

I couldn't answer a single one of them. The last thing I knew was looking up at the iced, metal door of Dengris before they found me.

When the other adults who help run Dengris saw that I held no bit of information within my limited knowledge whatsoever, they all decided to send me away to the hands of Antarctica once more. But Narumi fought for my sake. He was the only one, too. He told them that I had probably been living outside for a couple of years, referring back to the damage my body had before he took me in.

_"Anyone who's been outside for that length of time and still be breathing has more than what the other students have. She can be helpful, amazing, if she gets training."_

And, before I could've comprehended, I had stumbled into my home for the upcoming years. And I didn't mind, I loved it here.

I live in the girl's dorm, room number 402178. I share it with fourteen other girls, all mostly fifteen through seventeen. One of them is Hotaru.

She's sixteen, like me, and she's my best friend. On my first day handling guns, she was my partner. I think we were around nine. Our goal was to see who can hit the middle of the target board the closest. Hotaru, not mentioning the fact that she was only nine, amazingly managed to get all three of her bullets through the bull's eye area. When it was my turn, my second shot reflected off a bullet-proof window and grazed her porcelain skinned cheek. It was just a bit, okay? Maybe that's why the first thing I see every morning now is the frightening darkness of a muzzle.

But we did become friends anyways. Later along my other mistakes in other fields of training and her constant blackmailling, we became best friends. Sisters, basically.

The agonizing cold attacked my skin rapidly after I took my night shirt off. Something about my immune system isn't right, because even now the weather still gets to me. I tried to change quickly after I felt the goosebumps trickling along my arm, my chest, and the insides of my stomach. I threw my it on top of my now made-up bed, and grabbed the shirt Hotaru gave me. Examining it first to make sure she didn't screw with it, I slipped my tank top over my self. I did the same with my bottom half.

After folding my used clothes neatly and laying them next to my pillow (that now has a sizzling hole thanks to her), I squatted and reached under my bed for a cardboard box. I pulled it out as carefully as I can, but also as fast because, judging from the other empty beds in the room, I'm running low on time.

Inside the box were probably the two most precious items I could ever have in possession.

A necklace and a gun.

I snatched my Glock G26 and tucked it in the same way Hotaru did. I played with it a little until I could tell that it was in the easiest position for me to take it out quickly, and it felt comfortable where it was.

Then, I seized the necklace by the two laces, and tied it behind my back of my neck, brushing away my hair so it won't get caught in the knot. Other than the sack of rice that was shabbily draped on on my naked body, I have been wearing this ever since my first steps into the gates of Dengris. I have no idea where I got it from, but of one thing I am certain of; I don't feel correct without it. Nor do I feel as complete. This necklace has been with me from the very beginning, and I'm making sure that it'll stay until the end.

Once I was done, I held the emerald crystal that hung ever so normally in the middle of my collar bones close to my mouth cited a silent prayer that always watched over me throughout my days.

_Protect me, and I'll protect you_.

I let go once I kissed the tip of the jewel and slid the box under again. I made a quick dash to the dorm mirror, which was placed next to the exit door. I tied my hair in the usual ponytail. I used to do pigtails. Now, I don't.

Satisfied with my appearance, I ran out and made my way to where every was. Training.

* * *

><p>"Mikan! Mikan! Over here."<p>

I peeked through the double doors and searched for inviting voice. Once I spotted him standing in the back of a line not too far from me, I silently let myself in, cautious not to swing the door open hard so I won't interrupt the leader's speech that was being carried out at the moment. I gave a look of pleading to those who caught me sneaking in late.

"Thanks, Ruka," I whispered when I lined up behind him. "And morning."

Ruka Nogi. He's a good friend of mine. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed; a prince in flesh is what you'd call him. About seventeen. I don't know what's going on between him and Hotaru, but lately these days, I sense a different vibe coming off from them. It's nothing serious, but everytime I catch them in a closed room making out, I get the feeling that they're more than friends.

"Good morning," he smiled. "Hotaru tried shooting you awake again?"

"Not tried. Did."

He chuckled. "So you need a new pillow now?"

I scoffed. "When did I ever not need one?"

He was about to say something, but the annoyed hush of the students around us prevented him. We squared our shoulders and faced forward.

"—And that means we're going to have to step it up a notch," Kuonji said into the microphone. He's one of the people who run Dengris. Even though he's like—what, from the ice age?—his body takes the form of an elementary school brat. What I've heard is that he had a little setback while he was battling someone a few years back. No one knows for sure, but that's only because not of us have the courage to ask Kuonji about it. He's a bit creepy. When he examines students while they're drawing each other's blood out with punches or kicks, he gets this weird look in his eye. Not in a sick way, but more along the lines of twisted. It's like he watches so intently it makes me think that he wants the students to kill themselves.

He stood at the very front, on top of a natural pedestal made out of pure granite. The adults near him quietly stood on each of his sides with their hands neatly tucked behind their backs. To his left, five people down, was Narumi. He gave me a shake of his head and eyed me angrily. So, he saw me come in late?

I clasped my palms against each other and held them up to my forehead, mentally apologizing. Narumi sighed, and resumed scanning the crowd of any informalities.

Here, is the central cavern of Dengris, where most of the morning broadcasts takes place. It's enough to fit five times than what it holds now, so yeah, it's pretty damn huge. It's not so much of a four-walled space, but more like half of a dome. It's ceilings and sides are filled with jagged rocks sharp enough to puncture through your ribs. The inside is moist and wet, but it's not nearly as cold as the other areas around. It's the warmest within a thirty kilometer mark.

Everyday, students are to meet up here and, according to age, file up until we're dismissed. Each long row of kids is separated by a deep abyss. The narrow platform I'm standing on is around three feet wide, with no railing to support me if I accidentally fell. Dengris thinks that this will limit the anyone from making any foolish mistakes or actions. If it's anything we evade at all costs here, it's pointless deaths.

The head of this cavern is possibly the most safest; that's where all the teachers are at. It's a stage that stands 37 feet high above us. The only way to get up their is to rock climb. That's dangerous enough because you're not allowed to have any harness assist you. How the teachers do it everyday, even the women, still boggles me, but I've figured that they've been doing it all their teaching career.

"Today, instead of doing the usual, you are to be served breakfast first. You will have one hour until you're all dispatched and sent back to training," Kuonji's voice boomed throughout the cave.

Ruka nudged my stomach with his elbow. "That's weird," he murmured to me. "It's only five. We usually have breakfast later."

"Yeah, like twelve hours later," I answered.

"Children three to seven, ropes. Eight to twelve, weaponry. Thirteen and fourteen spar. Anyone remaining hunt. The range this time is 25 miles within our region. Anything with meat, bring back dead and skinned. You will be working in groups of five together today," said Kuonji. Immediately, everyone broke out is soft voices.

It wasn't normal we'd go hunting in with others. On a regular basis, we hunt by ourselves and hope other students haven't caught all the game yet.

Jinno, the grumpy man next to Narumi, clapped his hands once. The immense impact of it hushed the kids in a clean motion. "Who said you were permitted to talk?" he questioned in a rude manner.

Everyone straightened their spines and let quietness invade the room again.

Kuonji cleared his throat. "Those aforementioned assemble here again to be put in your groups."

And with two steps down the pedestal, we were dismissed.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I know crappy ending, but I cut this chapter in half cause I hated how long it was. The next one is a continuation of this, so chill. Anyways, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!(: <em>

_Stay smexy!_


	2. Chapter II

_Second part of chapter one! I counted this as another chapter though, so sorry :P Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter II: Seal Fins And Wolf Meat. (Caution: Beware Of Afros.)<span>

The youngsters were let out first. Once the person in back of each line left their row, the first one in the next column over were to follow after them. Usually, all the steps would be together in a calm, steady rhythm; not a beat too early or too late. One, two. Left, right. But as of right now, everyone's all jumbled up. I couldn't tell who was walking. It just sounded like a million of a hundred-pound mice scattering about the cavern. I'm guessing it's about the early meal?

The last one from the row next to mine was Hotaru. I began walking behind her, with Ruka trailing after me.

"Hey, Hotaru," I said. "What did Kuonji say at the beginning?"

She ignored me and continued to walk.

"Hotaru!"

"Shut up," she retorted. "We're having breakfast in the morning. I don't want to ruin it with your idiocy."

I recoiled my head."Wh-!"

I would've thought it was cute how she was excited about it like everyone else, if it wasn't for Ruka's abrupt and obnoxious laughter.

"Aha! Hahaha!" He yelled.

I looked at him from over my shoulder, wondering what's so funny. But hell, it got annoying. He had let out one more "ha" before I took his neck in my arms and put him in a headlock.

"I-I'm sorry!" he choked. "I'm sorry, Mikan!"

I smiled. "What? What'd you say Ruka-pyon?" Ruka had a soft spot for rabbits. In return, they had a soft spot for him. Whenever I'd see him hunting outside, he'd always sneak them away if they've been caught in a trap. Hotaru even has some pictures of him playing with a snow bunny. It's cute, actually.

He and Hotaru are kinda alike. They have these adorable sides that they try so hard for anyone to not see.

"I said I'm sorry!"

I let my grip around him loosen and my hands went to his hair to ruffle it dirty. "You better be." He wedged himself off of me and began to fix the strands that stood out of place. "Oh, and by the way, where's that jerkoff-shitty-excuse-for-a-human Natsume?"

"Huh?" He turned around to look at the sea of students lined up behind him. "Oh, right. He was out four days ago. Told me it was another mission. Natsume should've been back last night, though."

"Ooh…"

Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka-pyon's best friend. Hotaru's only worthy opponent (although I'm not sure at what). And the one person that has managed to piss me off at so many levels not even Albert Einstein can comprehend. We met when we were sparring against each other one day about six years ago. I'd always thought that I was a pretty good fighter, even compared to the boys. But once Natsume and I entered that ring, all I remember is his fire-hot eyes burning deep into mine as a solid punch was sent to my jaw. The rest was blank.

When I woke up, I found myself lying on the hospital bed, with bandages wrapped around my body. Hotaru was sitting adjacent to me, examining photographs that I guessed were recent. I asked her what happened. She picked her eyes up, and she threw the photos onto my lap with a smirk she clearly wasn't hiding. They showed me getting my ass whooped by that damn Natsume.

I think, ever since then, I've held sort of like a grudge towards him. I didn't want him to go easy just because I'm a girl, but he could've at least spared me the embarrassment and let me last a few good minutes with him.

Wait, then he'd be going easy.

Okay, well bottom line, I hated the fact that he was stronger than me. It was my "strength" that got me in this heavenly home, and Natsume might be the reason why I could get kicked out. He's...intimidating.

I don't want Narumi or any of the elders regretting the day they took me in. I wanted to prove all those people who looked at me like I was some sort of a lost puppy wrong. I wanted to show them that I'm not a waste of space. I swear, I'll beat the living whatever it is inside Natsume out of him to show that. I am not some orphan that feeds on pity, from myself nor others. I am strong; I will survive so I can be the strongest.

But if Natsume was weak—oh Lord, let me live to see the day that happens—then he might've been okay. He doesn't talk much. Whenever he does, 80% of what he says makes fun of me. I'm used to it, with Hotaru being in my life and all, but it's different when he does it. It gets fun. Still, it's damn annoying.

He's mysterious. That's something I like in people. But with him, it's more of an intrigued interest, rather than a pass-by. He doesn't blurt out his secrets, and he doesn't let his thoughts show on his face. His eyes are always guarded. They're these amazing, fiery red color that sucks you in once you've made contact with them. But they play you. The deeper and longer you stare into them, the more Natsume encloses and locks himself away. Hook , line, sinker. I know there's something more than his arrogant, cocky, smart-ass, placid side. I just can't figure out how to get past that.

I could care less for him, but I just can't leave him alone. He's one of those murder novels that I've been forced to read up to the climax, and have been forced again to stop and put down. I just can't quit in the middle.

Oh, and surprise, surprise here; that guy is popular. Like, popular with the girls. It's never changing ever since I met him- continuously being followed, stalked, or creeped by every girl you could point out on campus. I'm not going to deny that he's good-looking. He's got messy, inky-raven hair that makes him seem drop dead hot. He's tall and lean with muscles that fit him perfectly. His face, you could say, is somewhat angelic with a manly and devilish twist to it. If I didn't know him so well, then maybe I'd also be one of those fangirls screaming his name in my sleep.

But I do know Natsume. And knowing him makes me more disgusted at the thought of me falling for that jerk.

But we are friends...sort of. I don't know how we came to this base when our relationship started off with a punch (literally), but we're friends. I guess.

Hotaru lead Ruka and I through the thick crowd in the cafeteria towards our table. I had to hold on to Ruka's collar to not get lost. Looking down, I caught a peek of his hand intertwined within Hotaru's. He blushed furiously, while she remained her stoic expression.

About 194 kids later, we arrived at a corner table just off to the side where the food was served. I expected it to be empty. But a body was already there slumped onto its elbows, hinting that its in slumber.

"Natsume!" Ruka rushed towards the figure. He banged his hands onto the steel surface, causing a loud sound to to be heard. Slowly, but did he make look so so dramatic, Natsume sat up and used his hand to push his bed-hair back from his face. Which, guessing from the hundreds of satisfied, feminine sighs behind me, was as captivating as ever.

He set his as equally captivating eyes on mine.

"G-" Shit. I stuttered. "Good mor-"

"Ruka..." He yawned and turned away before I got the chance to finish my sentence. "Don't ever do that again."

God, that jerk. This is another reason why I can't stand him; he makes me look so idiotic!

"You are what you look like, after all," Hotaru said beside me.

I turned to her, shocked. "How-"

She waved a hand in front of my face. "You are more predictable than a sappy teenage love story."

She circled around and made way towards the breakfast tables. Hotaru took out her gun from her waist and held it out threateningly to those who stood in her path. As expected from her, everyone backed away and made a clear aisle. She walked down with firm confidence radiating from every step she took, still holding her Wesson to her chest just in case anyone gets any funny ideas. Not more than a minute later, she came back with a plate containing a slice of strawberry cake. Although her expression never changed, I can see the slightest gleam in her eyes.

"You should eat a better breakfast," I told her as she sat down besides Ruka. "Like, meat from a polar bear, seal, snow rabbit"—He flinched at my suggestion—"or even fish."

She pointed her fork at me as soon as she ate cake off of it. "You are a millennium too early to be lecturing me. And I need my blood sugar up if I'm hunting today. Stupid."

Ruka's shoulders came down as he let a relieved breath out, as Hotaru continued fastening on her meal.

"…Okay," I sighed. "I'm getting something to eat. Ruka, want anything?"

He shook his head. "No thanks. I'll get it later after the frenzy's done," he said as he beckoned his head towards the massive flock of students.

"Hotaru, meat?" The way she absorbed her cake with no intention to stop gave me the answer.

Truth is, I wanted at least one of them to go with me. Hotaru proved that she can easily get to the front of the line. Ruka's looks and his good nature makes him as accessible as her. But me, though I am one of the best at combat, I am also infamous about being an idiot—and yes, I know things like that. My influence level isn't boastingly high, so if I didn't have anyone like Ruka or Hotaru with me, I might as well wait until the one hour is up.

…But I am desperate right? This is an early breakfast, so yeah, I am! Then, I have one last chance.

"N-Natsume?" I cautiously called, idle and hesitant.

He lazily brought his stare on my face as he rested his chin on his hand. He raised the tip of his eyebrows, as if to say _Hn?_

_So, what? now you're too cool for words?_ I was careful not to show that in my face, as Hotaru pointed out. "Want anything?"

Natsume's expression was cool and collected. His eyes, though as relaxed as ever, seemed to gaze at at with the intention of burning a hole through my head. I could feel my hands start to sweat and my knees shaking against each other. I was never comfortable face-to-face with someone, much more than them staring at me as if I was bare naked.

Another thing about him that's irritating; he could go on forever staring at me. And I hated that.

"…No," he said after what felt like years. "I'll get it myself."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't gonna get it for you in the first place anyways."

He pushed his chair back and walked towards my direction. "Then don't ask, idiot." He passed me with his hands in his pocket, and almost in an instant, I could hear cheering and screaming from my back.

My cheeks flushed. "Wha-!" I turned around on my heel, already seeing Natsume walk down an aisle just like Hotaru did. This one, though, was mostly made by girls who violently kept the boys from hisway. Some were guys, though. That just shows how influential he is; enough said.

I stomped my foot with a grunt and trailed after him, still following through with my plan.

I ran up to him, stopping when I was at safe distance behind him, and I let my steps fall in rhythm with his. I could feel all the intensity being chucked at me from every girl I passed by. Noticing it only now, the bustling noise of the filled cafeteria grew silent; only the distant noises of the kitchen at work was heard. I felt as if the scorching heat of a stage spotlight was on me. Well, I wouldn't know what that feels like since I've never experienced it, but shit, it suddenly sure was hot.

"Why is that idiot with him?"

_Ignore._

"Someone should tell that bitch that only Natsume could walk through here."

_Ignore._

"I heard they're friends. That slut."

_Excu-No, ignore. Ignore._

"Do you think she'll notice if I planted a bomb up her ass?"

_Ignore. Ignore._

Not too far ahead, I spotted Natsume at a halt and beginning to pick food up. I let out a deep breathe and thought to myself _Oh, thank you, God._

I ran the last measure and came up behind him, peaking over his elbow (for his shoulder was too high) to see what's available.

"Oh wow," I murmured as I poked through the dishes. "They actually got a wolf this time."

I reached for the last piece of wolf meat, when Natsume snatched it before I did. He laid it on his plate, with six other slices of it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, accusingly pointing a finger at his meal. "Give that back! You have _seven_ already, you fatass!"

He picked one up and stuffed it in his mouth. "Six," he said while chewing. "Learn to count."

"Natsume!"

He ruffled his hair and sighed, suddenly sounding rather annoyed. "Look, just shut up for once and let me get what I deserve. I just got back from a four-day mission. In the Bahamas. I'm injured, tired, and most of all—" he threw a seal fin into his dish as well "—hungry. So move it." He pushed me out of his way and began to saunter back to Ruka and Hotaru.

Frantically, I grabbed a plate and tried filling it up. "Wait! I'm not done!"

He didn't stop. He left me, alone, at the food table, defenseless to be anyone's prey. No more than a second later when Natsume was out of range, the kids all returned to normal, and I was thrown in the middle of all the crazy rush.

"W-Wait! Hey!" I yelled through all the commotion. The pressure of all these kids urging forward immediately blew up into my body. Someone shoved me into another, as another's knee kicked me over to someone else. "Hold on, you fucking idiots! There's enough for everyo-Hey, let go of my hair! Goddamn it!" I instinctly elbowed a person in the stomach from behind me, as he let out a gasp for air.

"…! You bitch!" he yelled. He wrapped his arm around my neck threatingly without any warning, chocking me.

I dropped my plate. "What the hell?" I responded, surprised. Judging from how hard he gripped and the muscles that stuck out from every possible angle in his arm, this boy was strong. I thrashed about, trying to get this unexpected attack away from me. His arm didn't budge, and neither did his feet. Man, does he have some brute strength.

I grabbed his sleeve with both of my hands, as I snuck my foot underneath his to make him lose balance. He clumsily fell backwards, but I used every bit of strength I had within this petite body of mine to send him flying frontal. He toppled on the ground in front of me with a painful smash.

—Or so, that's what I planned. Although I did manage to make his stance falter a bit, he quickly regained balance with no sweat breaking. He used his left leg to trap both of mine, making sure they could't or won't move. He laughed in my hear, a gross, sickening laugh, as he slipped a knife out of his pocket and held it to the nape of my neck.

I froze. Oh God, now? I hated this feeling; the bitter cold of steel against me is one of my few unknown weaknesses. It makes me feel dead. Just like from ten years ago. It's cold, and sharp. Damn, was I scared?

"I had a terrible bruise where you hit me, Sakura," he said. "Apologize."

Others witnessed my predicament, but nonchalantly turned away and ignored what they saw.

Is it because they believe I can take this psychotic useless threat on my own? Doubt it. They probably don't even give a damn.

I felt the boy put pressure on the knife. My skin isn't metal; it's regular, human, vulnerable, girl skin, no matter if I am strong or not. (Which, I am. This was just...I didn't see it coming, is all.)

Just as I thought that the knife was going to penetrate through me, its chill sensation disappeared as it dropped off of my neck. His clutch around me loosened to a state where it isn't abusive anymore.

Cautiously, I looked up to the culprit. He was wide-eyed as a Desert Eagle was held next to his temple. Behind the firm hand that wielded the gun, a flash of red came into view. It was a disgusting, yet so beautiful hue. I knew this shade, they're the ones that draw you in, but play you in the end.

…_Oh how I loathed Natsume Hyuuga_.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, the first part of chapter three is going to make Mikan look weak, stupid, defenseless, and utterly girly-like, but trust me, she's strong, and that's the only part where I will make her seem vulnerable. The rest is where she's gonna kick a-holes. (; Thanks for reading and review!<em>

_Stay smexy!_


	3. Chapter III

_Kayy, chapter three! As I warned, Mikan will look really stupid in the first part, and I'm sorry for that. But I promise, she will be strong as others depict of her in the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter III: Did I Hear That Right? (Caution: A Naggy Friend is Your Second Mother.)<span>

"H-Huh?" the boy timidly murmured. His weapon clattered on the floor when the sound escaped his lips. He didn't let go, but the way he carelessly let his arm drape over me means that he basically did.

"W-What are you doin', man?" It's only now that I caught his heavy african accent. And his huge-ass afro.

Natsume stood behind the boy, looming a good two feet above. He held a gun next to Afro's head. When I saw his jaw move up and down in a particular manner and a fish tail sticking out of the side of his mouth, I knew he wasn't being serious.

This guy…he's eating, right now?

"Natsume..?" Afro asked. He didn't get a response, as like last time. Natsume put on a bored face staying calm through all the alarmed questions Afro was bombarding at him. Even at a time like this, I couldn't help but scold him in the back of my mind.

You're holding a loaded gun at a living person. Don't freaking take it as a joke.

I began to wonder myself what Natsume was doing. As mysterious as he is, the actions he take are something I could never understand. Afro still asked questions. A gun still threatened him. Me still in Afro's light clutch. He should've done something by now. Pull the trigger but fake the bullet. Pull the trigger and don't fake the bullet. Anything.

A ring of people was formed around us to my sudden knowledge. They weren't chanting words, or whispering to one another; they looked on with a seemingly amused expression. Even the girls', who's purpose to walk this Earth was for rumors, shut up.

I tilted my head upward, and I caught a glimpse of those famous eyes of his. The disgusting ones. The beautiful ones.

For a moment, all heaven broke loose. We didn't so much encounter each other; we kind of clashed our way into it. But it was a nice, carefree clash. The next second, he flickered away and continue to chew on whatever the hell he's been eating up to now.

I bent my head forward and observed the ground beneath the soles of my feet. One thing new I learned about the Natsume Hyuuga; he is slow and incomprehensible.

I don't know what I was searching for, but my eyes scattered the floor. It was a dirty shade of grey. I guess that's inevitable since 198 pairs of feet walk upon it everyday. Someone should start mopping up. I heard about people who's job is to do that—janitors, were they? We should seriously get one.

Off in the corner of my eye, a spark caught my attention and dragged my sight to it. Just barely missing my big toe was the knife that Afro used to intimidate me with. It wasn't in his hands. Rather, it was closer to me now that it was to him. And as if on cue, the cold touch that was on my neck was gone. It's warm, like nothing had even been placed on it.

_…Oh..._

Finally making the connections, I planted my heel straight into the ground and grabbed Afro's sleeves with both of my hands, catching him off guard.

This time, it's going how I planned.

I heard a confused yelp and I brought his rigid body over my shoulder. Just as planned. Nothing seemed to hit him, so I figured Natsume moved away in time. In a clean sweep, I sent him slamming down unto his back as his head snapped up when the rest of him snapped down. He groaned in misery when the crackling sound of his spine made contact with the concrete floor. Just as planned.

Letting go, I stepped back with a deep, satisfied sigh as I watched Afro try to get up, but finds his way back to where he started. He snaked his arm around his waist and gently rubbed his spine, where he was damaged. Every stroke earned him a pained breathe.

I smiled. "Never—" he raised his head at me when he heard the ring of my voice "—approach me within the next 75 hours. I swear I won't hesitate next time."

He scowled at me, and resumed his futile efforts to raise himself.

Chuckling, I trotted to his fallen body and offered a hand to him. "Need help? The floor's really dirty, Afro."

He flinched at the nickname, smothering an abominated definition in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instantly. It took him a while to register than my hand is still stuck out to him. "Get away from me." He slapped my hand away, and I recoiled it expectingly. "If it wasn't for Natsume at your rescue, I would've slit your throat open by now."

"Really? I was just shocked. Even if he didn't come, I would've flipped you in minutes."

"Weakling."

I looked at him, my eyes unaffected. He somehow found some energy and will power to get up. We stood on equal heights as he stared at me right in the eye before leaving. I watched his back slowly disappear as he swirled through the mass of students. The white shirt he was wearing became filthy and spotted.

I turned around, my hands folded behind me. Recalling back to what he said earlier, my eyes searched the wide room for a certain raven-black head, a few, colorful words seeping into my dictionary when I thought about him.

Not too later, I recognized him sitting at the usual table with Hotaru and Ruka. My feet began walking their way before I had the chance to tell them to.

"I didn't need your help," I muttured as I sat down besides Hotaru and slumped back into my seat. "As far as I know, you're not my knight in shining armor."

Natsume swallowed down something. "I wasn't saving you."

I flung backwards on two legs, then forward, placing my forearms on the table to stop me. "Then what were you doing?"

"Saving myself." He took another bite. God, didn't he eat while he was out? "Seeing a gory kill in front of me, while I'm eating, will only make me lose my appetite."

"Well, thanks to that, he called me a weakling."

"You were one just now." He made contact with my eyes. "What were you doing? I know you could've easily knocked him out in three seconds."

I turned away. "I wasn't expecting him."

"That's no excuse," Hotaru chimed in. "Did you find him attractive or something?"

I made a gagging face at her. "His afro alone scares me. I just—"

"Stood there like an idiot," mumbled Natsume.

"—didn't expect him, is all," I continued, glaring at him. "He had a knife."

"You had a gun," he retorted, standing up. "A weapon is not for show. Use it." He took his empty plate as he beckoned for Ruka to go get seconds with him.

"Want to come?" Ruka asked, already next to Natsume. "You didn't get a chance to eat."

I turned around in my seat and inspected the students, all willingly bunched up again. The thought of Afro and anyone that has the bravery to repeat what he did being amongst them struck me.

"...Sure," I said as I dropped my gun besides Hotaru. "Keep it for me, will ya'?"

She devoured the last of her strawberry cake and held her empty dish to my chest. "Get me another while you're at it."

"Roger."

Ruka circled back to me. "You don't wanna bring your gun?"

"Nah. It's only a couple feet, anyways."

"A lot can happen in a couple feet," he warned.

I strolled up to him, my hands cracking against each other. "Exactly. I wanna a re-do for anyone who's willing. Call it my temporary training."

"Won't do you good. You're expecting this one."

"Then at least I might get in a good punch or two. Afro and what Natsume did got me all winded up."

* * *

><p>"So what was the deal with the morning announcements?" I asked.<p>

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and I, along with another seventy or so hunters and huntresses, made our way back to the main cavern after eating our early breakfast. We walked down this wide, earthy-colored and definitely earthy-felt corridor that always made me feel like I was in a meat locker rather than in Antartica. Well, they're the same thing, but you know what I mean. The interior is the usual; ragged, razor sharp, and brown. Brown, brown, brown. The ceilings flew high above anyone who stepped underneath it, it's rock icicles taunting us to go faster or else they'll fall smack on our cranium. The floor, however, is different. It's manmade, with about five layers of metal, two feet of supporters, and another five layers to top it off.

The four of us were positioned towards the back, with twenty girls and boys trailing after.

"Well, apparently, someone broke in last night and triggered the alarm system. Nothing was stolen and nobody was injured, so I guess that's why the elders and the higher-ups didn't make a big deal about it," Ruka explained. He and Hotaru walked side-by-side, as I came in a little behind and between them. I made sure to keep my pace steady, for I'm positive Hotaru will backhand my neck if I invaded their private bubble. "But they still want to be sure it doesn't happen again. That's why they're taking extra precautions, probably."

"The alarm system was triggered? Shouldn't that have woken up somebody?"

"Obviously not, as to see the guy hadn't been caught," Hotaru said.

"Natsume?" He, deciding to be the lone wolf of the pack—again—nonchalantly strolled an unfair distance ahead. With his hands deep in his pockets, his eyelids half closed, and his posture lean and tall, girls from all around him sent him quick glances, full of admiration and lust. Though they kept their space from him, I'm sure it came out of respect, rather than unnervingly. "Did you see anyone when you came back?"

"No," he answered, surprising me a little since he replied so…normally. He'd usually ignore anything I try to say. "But I found every security wire leading to the base computer cut. I woke the higher-ups to ask them about it."

"Which took all night," I hypothesized. "That's why we found you sleeping at the table."

"I still can't believe someone has the guts to try to break in," Ruka said.

I sighed, my breathe catching on the bangs covering my forehead. "Just watch. Kuonji is going to make everyone sweat down to the bone, just watch."

"Well, duh!"

I stopped, trying not to be bothered that Hotaru didn't, and turned around to find the source of the voice, recognizing a familiar girl running up to me.

"Lara, you knew what happened?" I asked. As soon as she was a foot into my diameter, I began to leisurely move my legs, then proceeding to my standard gait as Lara fell in step with me.

"No, but what you said can't be any truer that it annoyed me you announced it with a sense of doubt," she said, shaking and pointing her finger in my face. "Someone broke in, for Lord's sake! Someone actually managed to sniff us out, know where we're incognito, and even managed to sneak away without his blood spilling. This is huge. I mean, they could be watching us as of right now, observing our every move and planning when to take us out. I wouldn't be anymore happy if Kuonji wants to push me; I know I need the training, and I know others do, too. You don't need it, but it won't hurt if you could learn something new, for once. I saw what happened with Ray, the dude with the afro? I wasn't clear on what went down, but you looked rusted."

"Sorry I'm not the perfect fighting machine."

"It's cool, it's just, like, I don't want you to get hurt. You're strong and that's a fact, but the burglar is what I'm guessing you call a spy. A good one, at that. Be ready for any attacks, okay?"

"Got it, Mom."

Lara Goil is one of the girls I share my dorm with. Red-haired, gray-eyed, and five feet and two inches of pure spit. She can never be seen not opening her mouth, nor can she be ever heard being silent. She says it's a condition; if she were to stop talking for a split second, she'd explode from the inside out.

Lara, despite her adolescent and child-like qualities, acts as a maternal figure. She comes as every mother should; naggy, always scolding, giving advices, and shoving herself into your business. Annoying, loud, interrogative, agitating, involving, clingy, protective, honest, patient, caring, creative, and loving. I'm not in the least surprised that I sometimes see her in the morning with five children holding on to her, sleeping the day away with stupid grins smacked across on each of their tiny, bubbly faces.

As for her abilities as a Dengris pupil, I wouldn't mess with her.

"But seriously. Who would dare come here in the first place?"

A pair of giggling girls whizzed passed us. I kept my eyes on them as they stopped behind Natsume and giggled some more. Pointing, gazing. I held my remorse in, trying to convince myself that it'd be immature to mockingly make a gagging sound at them.

"Look who's talking," I teased, averting my attention. "You've been here for more than ten years now."

She smiled, a sad, sudden bitter smile, and I instantly wanted to push a pole through my stomach for opening my impulsive mouth. "I couldn't help it," she said, "my parents sold me here so they can get the money for my baby sister who was going to be born a month from then."

_Damn it, damn it_, damn, you're so stupid Mikan. Only an idiot like you would be so careless as to bring this up.

Urging a big grin on my cheeks, I dropped a friendly arm around her neck and forced a natural laugh. "Well, hey, you met me and everyone else, so I know it was for the better."

Ignorance and egoism don't do a very nice job of cheering someone up, but it was the best I could conjure up under a sudden awkward situation like this. It seemed like it worked fine, though, because Lara sprouted a mirror-image of my smile. "Sure. I love you guys."

"S—" But the echo of large, metal doors being swung open drew me short. Taking a second to crane my neck up to see above the crowd of heads, I looked at what was at the front, and found that we had arrived at the main cavern. I bent back down and tapped Lara with my elbow, signaling for her and I to close the gap between us and the people preceding. We quickly hurried our pace, like the others behind us, and stopped when we had organizingly cramped ourselves to get into the cavern as fast as possible.

I passed the entrance first, and Lara after as I noiselessly lined up on the nearest platform. I instinctly straightened my posture, squared my shoulders, and set my stare ahead and unwavering. From my given peripheral vision, the spacious main cavern was yet beholded in front of me, the higher-ups standing upon the stage as if they had never moved an inch from before. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Hotaru two lines down to my left, looking quite unpleased. I first wondered why, but then when I saw Ruka, five people ahead of her and behind Sumire who was openly hitting on him, I pursed my lips and hoped my best friend would not do anything rash.

Of course, just as the sun is to day and the moon is to night, Natsume is to independence which he clearly showed by being in a whole other line than Ruka and Hotaru.

As soon everyone was filed up and showered in dead silence, Kuonji stepped up on his pedestal and cleared his already-mucus-free throat. "Anyone under fourteen?" No response. "Good, we're all here. Now, as I have declared in the morning announcements, we have been infiltrated. Last night, approximately at 2:34 A.M, the culprit entered through an underground passage and somehow worked his deeds without disrupting any of our slumbers. The perpetrator has disarrayed our mechanisms, giving us the inability to activate our alarms. We are in the midst of connecting the wires back together, but until then, I want everyone to stay in groups, and never wander off alone. That's the reason why I'm having you hunt in groups. Remember, a 25 mile radius is the limit."

_..And here it comes.._

"But," he said, a slow, conniving smirk twisting upon his lips, "If you want to be tested, go even farther, by all means. This is the perfect opportunity to let me see what you're capable off, with that criminal on the loose. Don't disappoint; impress. Give me a good show to watch, my children."

That's how he always is. Considerate right off the bat, but the minute he hits a home run, he turns into distorted devil, pressuring us to go the extra measure even if it will severely injure us. Creepy, I swear. It's like I felt the tension abruptly building up on the other students' shoulders, desperately trying to hide the shudders that slithered down our backs.

"Now," Kuonji cut in, examining a paper he received from a teacher who handed it to him just recently. He narrowed his eyes at it, as I coincidentally saw the ends of his lips curve up. "Let me name the groups.

"Group one; Pearl, Adrianna, Kali, Anna, Reece."

Average. Two rabbits, four fish at the most.

"Group two; Felix, Hotaru, Nick, George, Jade."

Oh, man. All boys. Good luck with her, guys.

"Group three; Natsume, Ruka, Ayumi, Robert, Tahira."

Okay, get out before them. With Ruka, Natsume, and Ayumi, they're going to get all the game.

"Group four; Isato, Breanna, Leira, Kokoro, Beau."

Damn, another good team.

"Group five; Alyssa, Luna, Nicole, Yuu, Hilda."

Hmm. Alright.

I had to wait for another seven groups to be announced before my name came up. And when it did, I coaxed myself to believe that I didn't hear it right.

"Group twelve; Ray, Kethan, Lara, Mikan, Olivia."

Because if I had been put with the guy I flipped due to him threatening me, I'm not so sure we can do so hot out there.

* * *

><p><em>Gahh, I failed in this one. Sorry. : I'll try to write the next chapter a whole lot better. Thanks for reading and review!(:_

_Stay smexy!_


End file.
